


Voltron OTP Prompts!

by SheithLover_Voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cancer, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infant Death, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Post Mpreg, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithLover_Voltron/pseuds/SheithLover_Voltron
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles for most ships of Voltron, using the tumblr blog OTPPrompts!





	1. Prompt 01. {Sheith}

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is the first person in the slash name, Person B is the second person. IE: Shiro/Keith: Person A-Shiro, Person B-Keith). If OT3, it's A/B/C.  
> I will be very, very slow, but will have the prompts up so that I can work on them when I get the chance.

Shiro/Keith

> Imagine Person A of your OTP noticing what might be pregnancy signs in Person B, but B’s completely oblivious to their own changes. Meanwhile, Person A enjoys teasing them until they start to catch on that there might be a bun in their oven!

TWs: Mpreg

* * *

Shiro had first started noticing that there was something wrong with Keith when he suddenly started to get nauseous at even the slightest smells of Coran's concoctions of Altean "foods". Usually he would just grimace in disgust, but neither of the Paladins, Coran, or Allura expected Keith to suddenly rush out of the room one night at dinner, hand clasped over his mouth.

"What's up with him?" Hunk asked, eyebrow cocked in curiosity. Lance and Pidge shrugged, and Shiro bit his lip, genuinely worried for his boyfriend. He snuck out to follow Keith to the nearest bathroom, entering to the sight of the red Paladin hunched over the toilet bowl and dry-heaving into it.

"Keith?" The black Paladin addressed, going over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Baby, are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Shiro, don't... don't worry about me, alright?"

"Babe, I always worry about you, even when you don't want me to." Shiro sighed, going over to massage Keith's shoulders. "Now, you're clearly not fine. What's going on?"

"I... I can't tell you because I don't know myself. I-It might be just an illness I contracted when we were on Arus."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just don't worry about it, please, baby? I'm fine, I promise. I'll feel better in a couple of days, you'll see."

"Okay..."

* * *

About four months into this mysterious "illness", and Keith hadn't seemed to be getting any better. Not only did he suffer from nausea and vomiting, he was also experiencing severe mood swings. One moment he was cheerful and happy, the next moment one little comment--usually from Lance--would set the young man off. Shiro was even more worried about his lover as the months went by. He also noticed that Keith's stomach was slightly larger.

_Can he be...? No, no, no, no, no, that's impossible... but... just in case... just to rule out the potential possibility..._

The black paladin decided to check in with Pidge, who seemed surprised, but welcomed his unexpected presence with a smile.

"Hey, Shiro. What's up?" She asked, making room on the bed for her friend and leader. Shiro took the empty spot without saying anything at first.

"Have you been noticing anything odd going on with Keith lately?"

"Well, I know he's been experiencing nausea and mood swings, and he says that he must have caught something back on Arus, but... what type of illness would exhibit those symptoms?"

"I just want to rule out the possibility that he might be..." Shiro trailed off.

"Might be what?"

He didn't answer for a long moment until Pidge finished his sentence and answered her own question.

"...Pregnant?"

Shiro only answered with a nod, and Pidge started sifting through her laptop.

"Well... that's the only reasonable explanation I can come up with.. unless you want to ask him if he's constipa-"

Shiro swiftly cut her off.

"I-I'm good, Pidge.. uh, thanks."

"So you gonna ask him if he is?"

A swift shake of the head was given in answer.

"I'll drop some hints, he'll figure it out himself."

* * *

A couple of nights later, Shiro was fixing up dinner in the kitchen when Keith walked in groaning and complaining of back pain.

"Hmm.. think you'll need a massage later?" He asked nonchalantly, not looking up from stirring the contents of the pot he had on the stove.

"I don't think that would help, but you can try.. besides, I like that your hands seem to have a mind of their own." Keith replied seductively, his relaxation soon being overridden by discomfort. Seeing the red Paladin trying different positions on the chair he was sitting in was a bit amusing, but Shiro knew that it was rude to laugh at his boyfriend, so he distracted himself with the pot once again.

"Well, are you sure you caught something?"

"I mean, what else could it be? You know these Altean and Arusian diseases are really weird.."

"Maybe it's something... other than a disease?"

"Like what?" Keith sat up, arching his back so his spine was curved inwards, and it seemed to do the trick in helping ease the pain.

"Well... do you remember that one night, about four or five months ago? We were in bed, just talking, and...?"

"...Yeah... one thing led to another, and.."

Keith's face suddenly turned pale as he realized what Shiro was trying to hint at. Is... Is that even possible?! He looked over at Shiro in disbelief, and all the black Paladin could offer was a small shrug.

"Well... do we have any way of knowing if that's even possible?"

"We'll talk to the princess tomorrow, see if she has any ideas. For now, though," Shiro went over, picked Keith up with ease, and placed him into his lap as he took the red Paladin's place in the chair, running his hands through his partner's hair, "let's just enjoy the rest of the night discussing possible names."

Keith smiled and pulled Shiro down to kiss him firmly, roughly. "That sounds amazing..."


	2. Prompt 02. {Miro}

Shiro/Matt

> Person A and Person B are each other’s soulmates, but they’re both in loving relationships with other people. Once they meet, they never want to leave each other’s side, and they can feel themselves falling in love with the other person, despite still being in a relationship.
> 
> How they deal with this is up to you. Do they break up? Do they stay with their partners and ignore the feelings? Do they all start dating each other? Does someone else find their soulmate and suddenly understand what these two were going through?

TW(s): None

* * *

The clock blares 6:00 am, and Takashi Shirogane rolls out of bed with a groan. If having signed up for the military would be this exhausting, he would've helped out at his mother's sushi place... but then again, he would've had to deal with her constantly embarrassing him by showing his baby photos to every single person who entered, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

He shrugs on his officer's uniform and yawns, stretching, as he looks into the mirror. Something catches his eye... the name of his soulmate etched so delicately in the skin on his wrist, the name that seems to taunt him because no matter what, after all these years, he never found them.

'Matt H'.

'There are so many Matt H's out there,' Shiro thinks, 'how am I supposed to know which one this is talking about?'

His phone beeps suddenly, and he picks it up. A text from Keith.

'Hey, you wanna go out to breakfast with me? I'll pay. Besides, we haven't had time to ourselves since this stupid program required us to be on base almost all day and night.'

The young man chuckles to himself, typing back before finishing up his routine.

'Yeah, sure. Hey, did you ever find out who your soulmate is?'

'Nah, not yet. You?'

'No.'

'Well, we have each other, that's all that matters, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Alright, well, I'm gonna swing by later, is that alright?'

'You don't even have to ask. See you soon.'

* * *

It's not every day that the instructors bring up a special trip, but apparently, today is that day. Shiro's lucky that they were called early because they just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay, we have two spots open for the Kerberos launch. Who would like to enter? We'll generate the results right now to find out the pilot, commander, and communications specialist."

No one else raises their hands. Shiro was automatically entered, as was Commander Samuel Holt, the top commander and his inspiration to be a fighter pilot. It was Sam Holt's training him and motivating him that got him promoted to senior officer. He was still a student, but he was already well on his way to graduating from the program.

"Okay, since no one else wants to enter, we'll go ahead and generate the results."

An officer pushes a button which brings up three names.

'Takashi Shirogane - Pilot'. Of course he is. Everyone turns to him and he gives a small smile, shrugging as if to say 'It's no biggie', when in fact, he's so glad mind-readers don't exist.

'Samuel Holt - Commander/Engineer'. Oh, awesome, he'll be with someone he actually knows. That's a plus.

'Matthew Holt - Communications'. He's practically got half the Holt family with him on this mission, perfec-

At that moment, the name on his wrist starts to glow despite the bright lights of the hallway. He looks down, and then back up. 'Matt H' is Matt Holt?

Matt turns to him and gives him the same confused look, bringing his arm up to show 'Takashi S.' written in cursive, just like his. He goes up to him, both of them puzzled at this revelation. They hung out so many times, how did their wrists not glow then?


	3. Prompt 03. (Shance)

Shiro/Lance 

> Imagine your OTP has recently gotten married, but are not ready for kids. Around the same time, a close friend of theirs announces they’re pregnant. Nine months later, when said friend gives birth, your OTP is there with them. After the baby is born and they go home, Person A says, “Wow. That was intense. I’m glad we aren’t having kids for a while.” Person B (awkwardly) has to announce that they just found out that they’re pregnant. How Person A reacts is up to you.

TW(s): Mpreg

* * *

"Wait... you mean you're...?" Lance questions, unable to finish. Keith nods, and Hunk smiles, placing a hand on his fiancee's small but noticeable baby belly.

Shiro grins and clasps a hand on Keith's shoulder, then pulls his best friend in for a hug.

"Ha, hope you enjoy changing diapers, Mullet," the Cuban smirks, making the half-Galra roll his eyes in annoyance.

"So when are you and Shiro going to have a little one, Lance?" Hunk asks, causing Shiro to look over at his boyfriend. Lance looks back and blushes.

"Um... we're not ready for kids yet."

"Oh, come on, you guys will be the best p-"

"Guys, guys, come q


	4. Prompt 04. (Sheith)

Keith/Shiro

Person A is a human and Person B is a robot.

Now imagine that A finds out when they see B get torn to pieces.  A then works super hard to fix B, but they are unable to repair B’s memories. Thus, B has the same personality but none of their memories of A.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, always!


End file.
